


Izaya needs to not sometimes

by Bearded_Turnips



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearded_Turnips/pseuds/Bearded_Turnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly I love making misleading titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izaya needs to not sometimes

It was a sunny day in Ikebukoro, kids were laughing, gangs were being thrown by Shizuo and a (HC) Male was playing his Violin on the street corner. The (HC) haired male normally never played outside of his house but he was doing this to help his Russian employer get more costumers since people feared him. People gathered around him as they heard him play, his eyes closed in concentration as people clapped every once and a while--some even recording him.

A few hours passed and he stopped playing, seeing as it got dark out and began packing up, happy to see that Russian sushi got more customers. "(Naaaame)-Chaaan~" a cheery voice spoke as said male looked up to meet dark red eyes and a shit eating grin, two things that very much belonged to the infamous Information broker Izaya Orihara, Someone (Name) wasn't particularly fond of but still put up with since he was a usual costumer. "Hello Orihara" (name) said in a bored tone as he fixed his sweater and put on his glasses, looking almost identical to his elder brother Shinra, well minus the color pallet of course. "how's my darling human ~?" Izaya asked circling him as the teen just raised an eyebrow and began walking--talking to Izaya wasn't something he was keen on doing. Izaya huffed and followed him, not wanting to ignore him as he wrapped his arms around the slightly taller males waist, in a poor attempt to stop him--his face meeting back as (name) stopped Abruptly . "what do you want Izaya? I know you don't truly care about me, so please stop" he said clenching his fists, he honestly hated being seen as a pawn---especially with Izaya.

Izaya tightened his grip before whispering in the shorter males ear "But (Naaaame)-Chaaan I do care~ Normally I love all my humans equally but you are an acception " he said in a mildly pitched voice, nuzzling into his neck. (Name) turned around, still in the blackettes grip and tilted his head before speaking "prove it" before getting out of his grip and began walking home, leaving Izaya in front of Russian sushi in his thoughts.

\---One week time skip------  
-male name pov -

A week has passed and Izaya hasn't left me alone; Not even when Shizuo attempted to murder him, It actually felt a little nice having someone actually talking to me minus Shinra and Celty of course--but they'res no way in hell I am ever telling him that . Currently I was playing my violin outside Russian sushi attracting customers per usual, Izaya gone to get sushi for himself, leaving me to my work as I slowly built a crowd, all enjoying my music as I focused on the notes.

Not to long after Izaya returns with his fatty tuna and begins eating as he watches me play---not knowing hes staring at my ass. An hour or so passed and I took a break, my neck slightly aching as I cracked it and stretched before packing up and putting my things in the restaurant, Izaya steps behind me as I walked back out with my messenger bag that is filled with random things, spanning from sketch pads and pens to random nick knacks and his important stuff. the two continued to walk down the street, people wary of Izaya of course, in utter silence before the young adult spoke up "(Name)-chan? I was wondering if you my favorite human would like to accompany me on--""IZ-I-YA!" He was rudely cut off, then I felt a pain at the back of my head and it all went black...

\----Time skip---

-Third POV-

(E/C) orbs slowly opened as he took in his surroundings, it was his room; Sketch pads and music sheets scattered and his desk in the corner of the room with his computer and many cans of coffee lie empty. Slowly rubbing his eye's he attempts to sit up---ATTEMPTS. A sharp pain shoots up his spine causing him to groan and lay back down as he holds his bandaged head, taking notice of the sweater he was wearing...It was Izayas.

(Name) was confused as he was still to tired to care and snuggled into it as he went back to sleep for a bit, planning on dealing with this stuff later.

 

A few hours passed and the young adult was awoken by sounds of people arguing, something the (H/C) haired male was unused to as he opened his eyes to see Izaya uncharacteristically angry and a normally pissed off Shizuo arguing about god knows what as Izaya notices the male awake and his mood seems to lighten drastically as he rushed towards the petite male.   
"(Name)-Chan! Are you OK?! I can't have my favourite human dying on me! SHIZU-CHAN SAY SORRY FOR ALMOST KILLING HIM! " Izaya yelled very unlike his usual cocky self as he pulled (name) to his chest, now noticing how Izaya wasn't wearing his jacket; confused the (H/C) Male looked around the best he could while being smoothered in a chest, realizing it was on him.

It was obviously much larger on him but still cozy as he began feeling really tired--probably because of a head trauma the young adult probably had but he will deal with it later as his eyes slowly began to droop and he snuggled into Izaya, ignoring their bickering. 

-IZAYA POV-

After the monster left I noticed my precious human snuggling into my chest, clinging to me like a defenceless child. Cute.  
Laying down I pulled him close to my chest, watching him squirm a bit getting comfortable in my hold before whispering "I thought a bit before I got hit and I will give you a chance, but don't fuck up" he said serious, so he wasn't asleep. Smirking I pull him close and whisper "don't worry my little human, I wont~" as we slowly drifted to sleep together.


End file.
